Los Alamos County, New Mexico
Los Alamos County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. In 2000, its population was 18,343. The county was administered exclusively by the U.S. federal government during the Manhattan Project, but now has equal status to New Mexico's other counties. The seat of the county is at the townsite of Los Alamos6. The county is home to the Los Alamos National Laboratory. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 283 km² (109 sq mi). Los Alamos County is the smallest county in New Mexico by area. There is no significant open water in the county. The county's highest point is located along its northern border, near the summit of Caballo Mountain, at 10,480 feet above sea level. Adjacent counties * Rio Arriba County - north * Santa Fe County - east * Sandoval County - south, west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 18,343 people, 7,497 households, and 5,337 families residing in the county. The population density was 65/km² (168/sq mi). There were 7,937 housing units at an average density of 28/km² (73/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 90.26% White, 0.37% Black or African American, 0.58% Native American, 3.78% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 2.70% from other races, and 2.28% from two or more races. 11.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,497 households out of which 33.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.70% were married couples living together, 5.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.80% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 4.40% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 30.00% from 45 to 64, and 12.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 101.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $78,993, and the median income for a family was $90,032. Males had a median income of $70,063 versus $40,246 for females. The per capita income for the county was $34,646. 2.90% of the population and 1.90% of families were below the poverty line. 1.80% of those under the age of 18 and 4.70% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Quality of living In a study conducted by American City Business Journals in 2004, Los Alamos County topped the list as the best place to live in America in terms of quality of life. This was attributed to the high levels of job stability, income and education of Los Alamos residents, many of whom are employed as scientists and engineers at the Los Alamos National Laboratory. The county has one of the highest number of PhDs per capita and the median household income of $78,993 per year is the fourth highest among all the counties in the US. Other factors contributing to Los Alamos's high quality-of-life index were the access to affordable housing and short commuting times. Census-designated places *Los Alamos *White Rock External links * *MSNBC: Where's the best place to live in America *Los Alamos Monitor newspaper Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Los Alamos County, New Mexico